Spider-Man 2099
:Looking for another article with the name Spider-Man? Check out the Spider-Man disambiguation page. Miguel O'Hara is the Spider-Man in the year 2099. History In the comics Miguel O'Hara, an engineer of Irish and Mexican descent, worked for a corporation called Alchemax. He was less than pleased at Alchemax's vast control over New York City. A genius in the field of genetics, he was being pressured by Tyler Stone (head of the New York branch of Alchemax) to test a process to imprint genetic codes into human physiology. He reluctantly tried the process on a test subject named Mr. Sims. It was a failure -Sims was transformed into a hideous creature and quickly died. This was the last straw for Miguel: he went to Stone and attempted to hand in his notice. Stone gave and Miguel accepted a drink which, unknown to Miguel had been laced with the highly addicitive hallucinogenic drug that bonds to the victim's DNA, called Rapture. As Alchemax was sole manufacturer of the drug, Stone expected that Miguel would be forced to remain with the company. In an attempt to rid himself of the hallucinogen, Miguel decided to try the genetic procedure, which had killed Sims, on himself, as he had input his own original genetic code as a baseline. The process was sabotaged by his supervisor, Aaron Delgato, in the attempt to kill him (the incident would be covered up as an accident). Miguel survived the process; his DNA was spliced with the genes of a spider and gained several powers. Making a costume from a Dia de los Muertos (a traditional Mexican holiday) outfit, Miguel battled Alchemax and other villains as the Spider-Man of the year 2099. Powers Miguel O'Hara has superhuman strength and can lift up to ten tons. Spider-Man can run at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. O'Hara can run so fast he leaves behind a body double for enemies to attack. O'Hara's body is harder and more resistant to certain types of physical injury. O'Hara has superhuman agility. O'Hara also has enhanced vision. He can see objects at great distances with perfect clarity. O'Hara's has night vision which allows him to see in complete darkness. O'Hara can also quickly heal from most injuries. Miguel O'Hara ages much slower then a normal human. O'Hara possesses elongated canine teeth that secrete a paralyzing, though non-toxic, venom. O'Hara also as razor sharp talons on the tips of his fingers and toes. This allows O'Hara to climb on walls. The talons can also be used to slice through solid objects. On each of his forearms O'Hara has spinnerets that release a very strong and sticky web-like substance from the back of his wrists. Unlike the original Spider-Man, O'Hara's webs are organic and are chemically identical to real spider silk. Trivia *Spider-Man 2099 was released as part of the Spider-Man toy line but did not appear in the series. Category:Heroes Category:Heroes exclusive to the Spider-Man toy line Category:Characters exclusive to the Spider-Man toy line Category:A-Z